


Compassion

by wheretheymaketheredtape



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheretheymaketheredtape/pseuds/wheretheymaketheredtape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami have just made it back from their Spirit World vacation, and already Tenzin is calling about an impending… complication of sorts.  Even with Kuvira locked in a cell, something about her still has everyone worried.  The Krew - particularly Korra and Asami - are faced with having to keep a sad history from repeating itself.  But at least this time they have a few months to prepare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compassion

            “It’s strange to wake up and not have some sort of spirit plant in my hair.  ...Or spirit sitting on top of me.”

            Korra laughed as she ran a hand through her messy brown hair.

            “I think you look cute with lobster crab grass in your hair,” the Avatar teased, her smile turning into a smirk as she propped her self up on her elbow and waggled her eyebrows at Asami. “And, I mean, _I_ could sit on top of you if it makes you feel better.”

            “Ahh!  Korra!” the engineer erupted into laughter, only half trying to push her girlfriend away in protest as the Water Tribe girl hovered over her.

            “What?” Korra teased, settling between Asami’s legs and nestling her chin on her girlfriend’s chest. “I _am_ part spirit, you know.”

            “Mhmm,” Asami bit back a smile. “Gee, I had _no_ idea.”

            Korra’s expression faltered a bit.

            “Oh, I’m sorry,” Asami smirked impishly. “Were you angling for something?  Trying to get me all hot and bothered because you’re the big, bad Avatar?”

            “Little bit – yeah,” Korra nodded unabashedly.

            “I’m gonna be late because of you,” Asami reasoned halfheartedly.

            “And on your first day back from a glorious three-week vacation with your _girlfriend_.”  As soon as the word left Korra’s mouth, she saw Asami’s pupils dilate.  Her smirk deepened.

            Asami narrowed her eyes at Korra, the engineer’s heart starting to race.

            “C’mere,” she mumbled.

            “Hah!” Korra beamed. “That wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be.”

            “Shut up,” Asami grunted, wasting no time in flipping over her girlfriend.  She pushed Korra’s hair out of the way and began kissing a searing trail down her neck, stopping to suck the Avatar’s pulse point.

            “Spirits, ‘Sami,” Korra hissed.

            “Hey, _you_ started it,” Asami murmured before teasingly running her teeth over Korra’s earlobe.

            The Avatar let out a soft whimper, the remaining clear part of the younger girl’s mind still marveling at how quickly Asami could rile her up.  Asami ran a hand through Korra’s soft hair, and the Water Tribe girl looked up at her, eyes already glazed.  The CEO smirked.

            “ _I’m_ just ending i--"

            Both jumped as the phone rang.

            “Seriously?!” Korra groaned, smacking her palm to her forehead. “It’s seven in the morning!”

            “Damn,” Asami sighed as she sat back on her haunches and gently pulled Korra up with her. “I’m sorry.  It’s probably Ronin.  I’m sure he’s panicking after three weeks of running things on his own.”  She quickly reached out for the receiver and held it to her ear. “Hello?”

            Korra laid back against the pillows, irritably huffing out a breath.

            “Next time I see that kid, I’m gonna-”

            “Uh… uhm… yea-yes,” Asami said quietly, her cheeks reddening ever so slightly as she cleared her throat. “Yes, Tenzin.  She’s… she’s here.”

            Korra’s head snapped up at the mention of her mentor’s name.

            “No, it’s no problem.  We were up anyway,” Asami’s cheeks reddened further at the implication in her words. “Yeah, I’ll get her.  Hold on.”  The engineer looked at her girlfriend and clasped her hand over the end of the receiver.

            “Is everything ok?” Korra asked, the lighthearted bliss of moments before stripped from her face.

            “Apparently Su wants to see you?  Tenzin said it’s not incredibly urgent, but he wants to speak with you as soon as possible,” the CEO shrugged.

            Korra frowned, puzzled as she held the phone up to her ear.

            “Tenzin?” she questioned. “Yeah, we’re back. … No – it’s fine.  What’s wrong? … It… it was,” a momentary flash of joy flashed across the Water Tribe girl’s face for a just a second, “it was incredible. … No, it’s ok.  Yeah, I’ll be there soon.”

            The Avatar shook her head as she hung up the phone.

            “What is it?” Asami asked worriedly.

            “He wouldn’t say,” Korra shrugged. “Just that it’s something that needs to be discussed, but it’s not urgent.  Same thing he told you.”

            “That’s odd,” Asami mumbled.

            “Very,” Korra agreed. “Which is why I’m heading over there now.”

            Asami bit her lip as Korra dragged herself out of bed and grabbed her shirt off the floor.

            “I’m going with you,” she said hurriedly.

            “What?  ‘Sami, no – you just said Ronin was-”

            Asami stood up off the bed and looked into Korra’s crystal blue eyes.

            “Korra, I’m part of Team Avatar.  Always have been, always will be.  Girlfriends or not – that’s never changing.  Ronin is highly capable – I trained him myself.  Going in later today won’t cause the company to implode.”

            Korra nodded slowly, the seriousness in Asami’s face making her feel guilty for protesting in the first place.

            “You’re right,” Korra said softly. “I’m sorry.”

            Asami gave her girlfriend a soft smile before kissing the Avatar on the cheek.

            “Come on – I’ll heat up some tea, you firebend some eggs.”

            “Uh… after that incident in the Spirit World, are you sure you don’t just want me to heat up the tea, too?”

            “Korra!  You promised you wouldn’t bring that up again!”

            “You almost burnt down a spirit forest, ‘Sami.”

 

* * *

  

            “Let’s see what all the fuss is about,” Korra said quietly as they headed down the hall to Tenzin’s office.

            Asami let go of Korra’s hand as they neared the room.  By that point, nearly everyone in their close circle of family and friends knew they were a couple.  (In fact, they all seemed to know what was happening even before Korra and Asami themselves, but that was another story altogether.)  Still them being “official” was nonetheless a bit new, and as much as she would unabashedly kiss Korra in the middle of the Pro-Bending Arena with a sellout crowd, she knew Korra was really quite shy when it came to affection in public – especially in front of her mentor.

            The Avatar smiled a sheepish thank you and gently brushed her fingertips against the side of her girlfriend’s hand for just a moment before they both entered the office to see Tenzin, Suyin and Lin congregated in the room.

            “Tenzin?”

            “Korra.  Asami.” Tenzin greeted her warmly. “So glad to see you both.”

            “How was your vacation?” Su asked somewhat pointedly, smiling a bit as she glanced between the two girls whose faces were gradually growing redder by the second. “Did you do lots of exploring?”

            “ _Su_ ,” Lin hissed quietly from where stood by the window. “Let them be.”

            Korra nearly choked on her own saliva, her ears glowing.

            “We had a wonderful time,” Asami said evenly, using the practiced nonchalance she’d perfected as the CEO of what was often considered the world’s most valuable company. “We even met Lord Zuko’s Uncle Iroh for tea a few times.”

            “You’ll have to tell Zuko all about it when you see him next,” Tenzin smiled. “He always loves your tales of seeing him in the Spirit World.”

            Korra blanched, coughing.

            “Uhm,” she nodded awkwardly. “Of course.”  She felt Asami’s foot nudge hers ever so slightly. “Oh – right.  Uhm, did-did you need to talk to me – us – about something?”

            The Avatar swore she could see Asami biting back a grin out of the corner of her eye.

            Dread formed a pit in Korra’s stomach as Tenzin, Su and Lin all glanced at one another before awkwardly turning back to Korra and Asami.

            “What is it?” Asami pressed.

            “Uhm, well… after the battle a few months ago, Kuvira was badly injured, and was sent to a healer after we took her into custody,” Su began.

            “She didn’t escape, did she?” Asami asked coolly, her calm demeanor breaking for a moment.

            “No,” Lin shook her head. “She’s in a prison cell we confiscated from-” her voice trailed off as her gaze settled on Asami. “Uhm…”

            “From my father…?” Asami asked quietly.  Her heart skipped a beat at he feeling of Korra’s fingers intertwining with hers.  She squeezed her girlfriend’s hand in thanks.

            “Yes,” Lin nodded. “I’m sorry again for what happened to him.  But, you’re right – she’s being held in one of the platinum rooms he had created.  We were going to hold her on the water, but after what happened with Ghazan, we’re still trying to figure out a suitable holding cell.”

            “If she didn’t escape, why do you all look so worried?” Korra asked.  Her brow furrowed ever so slightly.

            “The healer… found something,” Su said quietly, almost bitterly.

            Korra and Asami looked at one another in question before glancing back to the others.

            “I even had Kya come back early from her travels in the Fire Nation to confirm.  The healer was right,” Tenzin said solemnly. “We found out just after you two left.”

            “Right about what, exactly?” Asami pressed.

            Su and Lin looked at one another before Su took a deep breath and shook her head.

            “Kuvira is pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun dun.
> 
> My apologies for being a tease in the beginning. Well, not really. A little bit. Maybe. Kinda. Tiny little bit.
> 
> Anyway… oh d-d-d-dear – what’s gonna happen now? And why is this a Korrasami story? It sounds like it’s about Baavira. Give it another chapter. *jazz snaps* Give me a chance. Just give me a chanceeeeee.


End file.
